My Best Friend Extra de ONM5
by Kitai Black
Summary: Fanfic Extra de ONM5. My Best Friend, Por Caios Trent.


**Fanfic Extra de Os Novos Marotos 5:**

**My Best Friend – Por Caios Trent**

_"Ás vezes nossos melhores amigos, tornam-se nosso mundo."_

É estranho olhar ao meu redor e deparar-me apenas com essa parede verde escura, ela se destaca de todas ás paredes de meu quarto que possuem cores amenas, ouso dizer até que são num tom pastel. Mas essa parede é o destaque de meu quarto, devem me achar louco por falar tanto dela, a verdade é que ela foi importante para mim.

Levanto-me de minha cama de casal com um imenso edredom verde com o símbolo da sonserina em prata, dou meu melhor sorriso de canto ao lembrar que há segundos atrás aquele emblema estava escondido pelo corpo esguio de uma bela Grifinória, uma Grifinória que não é um de meus milhares de casos, é apenas a **_minha Grifinória_**, a minha **_melhor amiga_**.

Caminho em direção a janela respirando pesado, o verão anda passando depressa e só de pensar que em breve retorno para meu último ano em Hogwarts, sinto uma angustia quase fora do normal. Maneio a cabeça negativamente, é incrível o fato de que sempre que pensamos em algo nostálgico, nos sentimos deliberadamente patéticos.

- Adivinha o que eu encontrei enquanto pedia um copo d'água ao seu elfo? – A voz dela enchia o quarto após adentrar pela porta fazendo o máximo barulho que conseguia.

Sorri levemente virando-me para a encarar, era alta, bonita, de cabelos loiros e de um sorriso próprio assim como sua personalidade. Danielle O'Brian era uma irmã para mim.

- A caixa de chocolates que escondi do Kevin ontem à noite? – Arrisquei com um típico sorriso sonserino nos lábios.  
- Você escondeu uma caixa de chocolates? Onde ela está? – A loira abrira a boca categoricamente, era incrível como meus doces sempre entravam em perigo quando ela ou Kevin aproximavam-se de minha residência.  
- Esqueci onde escondi, se um dia achar eu te conto.  
- Você realmente é uma praga Caios! – Resmungou jogando-se em minha cama sem a menor cerimônia retirando um livro de trás de si o abrindo revelando ser um álbum de fotografias antigo.

Como ela conseguiu achar aquilo só Merlim pode responder, afinal nem eu mesmo sabia da existência daquele objeto. Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama analisando com meus olhos astutos a primeira foto do álbum, Danielle me olhou arteira e logo um momento de pura recordação inundou o meu ser.

Aquela foto onde duas crianças loiras, um menininho e uma menininha corriam de mãos dadas por um jardim repleto de lírios e acenavam para quem tirava a foto. Fazia tanto tempo...

**_Flash Back_**

Uma menininha de seus três anos de idade corria em um campo florido, ignorava os berros de seu irmão mais velho avisando-a que logo iria se machucar, a verdade era que o que ela mais almejava era a liberdade de seu irmão superprotetor. Jogou-se em meio ás flores gargalhando alto, fingindo não notar os olhos de coruja de sua mãe sobre si, sua mãe era mais discreta, a observava de longe, entretanto seu irmão praticamente a colocara uma coleira o que a pequena loirinha achava totalmente desnecessário.

Rolou pela grama fofa deixando algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro soltar-se de uma de suas marias chiquinhas levantou-se animada a ponto de correr atrás de uma fadinha brilhante que pulava de flor em flor.

- DANIELLE TENHA CUIDADO! – A voz de sua mãe soara distante e preocupada.

Ignorou-a, queria brincar, principalmente pelo fato de Digo ter se entretido com alguns garotos de sua idade e tê-la esquecido por alguns segundos, sorriu abobalhada com a liberdade quase alcançando a fadinha que se divertia tanto quanto ela, tropeçou em uma pequenina raiz o que fora o suficiente para levar um belo tombo.

Um pequeno corte formou-se em seu joelho branquinho, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas assim como seus lábios ganharam um bico, ouviu de longe sua mãe correr em sua direção, mas antes que sua mãe chegasse alguém já estava ali, parado a sua frente a observando de maneira curiosa.

- Não chora... – Um menininho loiro de intensos olhos verdes falava em tom sério.

Danielle o encarou com plena curiosidade, o menininho abaixou-se olhando o ferimento na perna da loirinha, logo sorriu e lhe afagou a bochecha de maneira carinhosa.

- Foi só um arranhão está vendo? – Indagou o menininho a fazendo manear a cabeça afirmativamente. – Não precisa chorar então.  
- Danielle! Por Morgana você está bem? – Uma bela mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos castanhos, ajoelhou-se ao lado da filha verificando cada milímetro de seu corpo.  
- Estou bem mamãe! – Pestanejou a menininha emburrando.  
- Ela só ganhou um pequeno arranhão... – O menininho explicava.  
- Oh, sim! Parece que sim... – Carla O'Brian sorria aliviada logo espantando-se ao encarar o menininho ao lado de sua filha. – Mas você é o filho dos Trent não é? O pequeno Caios...  
- Sou sim! – Caios sorria largamente cheio de orgulho pelo sobrenome.

Danielle olhava intrigada da mãe para o menininho logo levando o dedão a boca como se este fosse sua nova chupeta. Viu sua mãe falar palavras bondosas a Caios e lhe afagar os cabelos loiros lisinhos, beijou sua testa e afastou-se novamente.

- Você, hum... Quer brincar? – Perguntou um vacilante Caios fitando os olhos amendoados da nova amiga.  
- Quero sim! – Danielle sorria abertamente.  
- Então vamos pegar aquela fada juntos?  
- Vamos! – A menininha levantava-se do chão bruscamente ao lado do menino.

Ambos deram ás mãos e numa série de gargalhadas correram em direção à pequena fadinha que se divertia com ambos. De longe uma bela mulher loira apanhou a máquina fotográfica do marido, Amy agachou-se em meio os lírios e bateu uma foto enquanto o filho corria alegremente em sua direção com uma nova amiga.

**_Final do Flash Back_**

Sorri abertamente, Danielle parecia ter a mesma cena nostálgica passando em sua cabeça como um filme antigo, puxei com força o álbum das mãos da Grifinória briguenta escutando uma boa exclamação de revolta de sua parta. Ela sentou-se invocada na cama me olhando mortiferamente, soltei um risinho pelo nariz deitando em seu colo ainda segurando em minhas mãos o precioso álbum.

- Não acha que você vem ficando muito folgado não? – Ela tentava falar em tom reprovativo em vão.  
- Sinceramente Dandan? Não. – Comentei irônico. – Foi quando nos conhecemos, a foto.  
- Foi sim, engraçado que eu me lembro de bastante coisa de minha infância...  
- Claro que lembra! – Franzi o cenho. – Quem possui Caios Trent em sua infância tem mais que obrigação de lembrar de tudo, até mesmo dos mínimos detalhes!  
- Por Merlim como é modesto! – Dani girava os olhos dando-me um belo tapa na cabeça.  
- Hey, ao invés de me bater poderia começar um cafuné sabe?  
- E ao invés de falar asneira você poderia ficar calado! – Era incrível o fato de ainda sermos amigos com tanto amor e carinho vindo de ambas as partes.

Passei á página do álbum, ali estava mais uma foto minha com Danielle, nós não estávamos mais com três anos, aquela foto havia sido um ano depois de nos conhecermos. O meu rosto estava todo lambuzado de sorvete de chocolate, o de Danielle não ficava atrás, ela possuía sorvete de morango até mesmo no nariz, atrás de nós era visível os cabelos loiros de Kevin que corria de uma furiosa Stacy.

- Eu lembro desse dia! – Exclamou Dani empolgada. – Foi quando conheci a Stacy e o Kevin! Sua mãe e minha mãe haviam ficado amigas e acabaram por nos levar para tomar sorvete no Beco Diagonal, lembra-se?  
- Como eu podia me esquecer... – Ri com minha própria lembrança. – Encontramos com Stacy e Kevin por lá, e bem... Após o Kevin roubar o sorvete dela enquanto vocês conversavam ela correu feito uma louca por toda a sorveteria!  
- Enquanto isso nós posávamos para uma foto e desfrutávamos de nosso próprio sorvete! – Dandan me fazia uma pose pomposa arrancando-me gargalhadas.

Virei novamente à página, aquelas lembranças estavam sendo mais benignas do que eu podia imaginar. A próxima foto deu-me um remexer no estômago, afinal nela eu e Danielle, eu com meus seis anos e ela com seus cinco dávamos um selinho enquanto minha mãe derretia-se tirando fotos. Senti minhas bochechas corarem levemente, afinal toda criança tem um namoradinho, mas jamais se espera que sua namoradinha de infância vire sua melhor amiga no futuro.

- Ora, olha só! – Danielle sorria marota. – Você abusando de minha inocência!  
- O quê? Mas que calúnia! – Exclamei em revolta. – Se alguém abusou de alguma inocência aqui foi você O'Brian! Eu era um garoto inocente apaixonado por quadribol até você me forçar a fazer algo que eu não apreciava até então.  
- Eu forcei? Quanta difamação Caios Trent! – Ela acertava-me com um travesseiro.

Gargalhei colocando o álbum de lado retirando a arma da mão daquela grifinória, afinal Grifinórios são a espécie mais estranha que eu já vi, eles conseguem fazer até mesmo de um travesseiro a arma mais letal e mortífera, vai entender o que se passa na cabeça deles não é?

Danielle mordeu meu braço quando tentei acertá-la com uma travesseirada, tive de me afastar e montar-me em cima dela segurando seus braços e pernas, o difícil era escapar daquela boca faminta louca para deixar belos roxos pelo meu impecável corpo.

- Por Merlim, acabo de fazer uma nova descoberta! Grifinórios também são canibais!  
- Ahh me solta Caios! – Gargalhava alto Dandan.  
- Não antes de você implorar...  
- Grifinórias não imploram.  
- Ok! Então espalharei por toda Hogwarts que você que me levou para o lado negro da força, obrigando-me a namorar você quando éramos pequenos!  
- Isso é uma mentira, ninguém acreditaria!  
- Acha mesmo? Bem... Eu sou o Sr. Chefe da Máfia Escolar Mór, enquanto você é apenas A Muralha que espanca Sirius Zabine, em quem acha que irão acreditar? No Sr. Perfeição ou na Sra. Eu Tenho Punhos de Ferro e Acerto o Zabine Com Eles?  
- Você realmente é chantagista Trent!  
- Chantagista não, apenas faço ás pessoas fazerem o que eu desejo.  
- Argh! Que seja! Eu IMPLORO que você me solte IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Ok, já que IMPLORA tanto! – Sorri canalha saindo de cima da loira que me deu um tapa nas costas, eu já disse que Grifinórios são violentos?

Apanhei novamente o álbum sentando-me desta vez em encontro o dossel da a cama, Danielle logo repousou a cabeça em meu ombro fitando com carinho aquela foto.

- Você se lembra? – Ela me perguntou num fio de voz.  
- E há como não lembrar? – Sorri de sincero.

**_Flash Back_**

Na imensa sala de estar da Mansão Trent, várias crianças brincavam, algumas mais quietas que ás outras, entretanto todas extremamente felizes... Ou não.

- PARA DE IMPLICAR COMIGO! – Uma menina loirinha fazia bico enquanto um garotinho moreno de olhos azuis acinzentados gargalhava alto.  
- Ahahaha Você é muito chorona! – Zombava o pequeno Sirius.  
- Sirius pare de implicar com ela... – O pequeno Caios falava em tédio girando os olhos.  
- O que você é dela? Namorado? – Emburrava o pequeno fazendo com que o pequeno Kevin que estava deitado em um tapete felpudo gargalhasse alto.  
- Sou. – Rosnara o loiro.

O pequeno Jay que estava adentrando a sala bebendo um imenso copo de leite achocolatado cuspira todo o conteúdo arregalando os olhos e fitando a face de pura superioridade do melhor amigo. A pequena Danielle sorrira abertamente mostrando a língua para Sirius que emburrara enquanto a pequenina Stacy os fitava com plena curiosidade enquanto jogava uma partida de xadrez bruxo com Max.

- Mentira! – Exclamara Sirius um tanto que decepcionado. – Você não namoraria com "isso"!  
- E por que não? – Desafiara a pequena Danielle dando um passo perigoso para frente fazendo Sirius automaticamente recuar dois.  
- Caios tem sangue nobre, ele não namoraria trasgos! – Respondeu prontamente o menininho pulando em cima do sofá fugindo de um soco da furiosa loirinha.  
- Para com isso Dani... – Caios falava entediado a puxando pela mão.  
- Vocês são mesmo namorados? – Kevin surpreendia-se enquanto Jay engasgava com o leite achocolatado recebendo alguns tapas nas costas dados por Max.  
- Somos. – Afirmara Caios de maneira séria.  
- Prove! – Sirius exclamara ainda em cima do imenso sofá.

Danielle corara furiosamente enquanto Caios tinha um pequeno sorriso superior em seus lábios, Sirius o havia desafiado e o pequeno Caios não era lá conhecido por fugir de desafios. Viu sua mãe adentrar a sala com uma máquina fotográfica nas mãos ao seu lado Ashlee Zabine tagarelava sem parar, elas não veriam...

Ficou de frente para a menininha loira que lhe sorria de maneira tímida, em seguida fechou os olhinhos e encostou os lábios delicados no da mesma, de repente pôde se escutar um barulho alto de flash e uma exclamação de pura repulsa de Kevin e Sirius.

**_Final do FlashBack_**

- Sirius ficou falando "eca" na minha cabeça até eu entrar para Hogwarts! – Sorri fitando Danielle. – Acho que ele estava com ciúmes.  
- Ele estava a fim mesmo de me levar a loucura! – Muxoxou Dani levantando-se da minha cama fitando minha parede verde. – Essa parede me dá boas lembranças...  
- Claro que dá! – Sorri de canto levantando-me e ficando ao lado da loira. – Você me ajudou a pintar antes deu ir para Hogwarts!  
- É... – Dani suspirara tristemente. – Eu odiei quando você completou dez anos.  
- Eu até que gostei, mas preferiria se você tivesse ido para lá comigo. – Comentei sincero.

Danielle passara lentamente a mão pela minha parede, ás vezes penso que ela imagina como seria se tivéssemos ido juntos para Hogwarts. Talvez eu não teria me apaixonado por outra pessoa, talvez nós não tivéssemos terminado e talvez estivéssemos juntos até hoje! Ainda fico preso a esse pensamento... Se eu não tivesse visto aquela menininha de longas madeixas negras e olhos reluzentes castanhos esverdeados trajada com um vestidinho cor de canela parada no meio da estação 9 3/4 , tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

**_Flash Back_**

- Por que você não pinta isso de vermelho? – Indagava Danielle com seus nove anos de idade passando um pincel pela parede branca que tornava-se verde.  
- Porque eu vou ser sonserino. – Caios explicava o óbvio. – Menos papo e mais ação Dani!  
- Você não é meu chefe!  
- Por Merlim, aposto que você será grifinória! – Gargalhou o menino divertido fazendo a menina passar o pincel em sua bochecha.

Aquele fora um convite para uma guerra de tinta, era engraçado o fato de se divertirem tanto juntos, era engraçado serem "namorados" mesmo sendo tão novos. Ouviram a voz de Carter mandando-os parar com a algazarra já que Amy estava grávida e precisava de repouso e o pequeno Joe estava dormindo.

Trocaram olhares cúmplices terminando de pintar a imensa parede e sentando-se sobre os jornais velhos que cobriam o chão do quarto. Danielle deitou de costas encarando o teto branco de maneira tristonha o que fora o suficiente para que Caios a imitasse a puxasse pelos ombros dando-lhe um singelo abraço.

- Não quero que você vá... – Sussurrou a pequena com um pequeno bico formando-se em seus lábios.  
- Mas eu tenho que ir...  
- Eu sei, mas eu queria ir junto de você.  
- Eu também queria Dani, mas ano que vem você vai e ficaremos juntos! Eu vou aprender o feitiço de confundir e vou usar no seu chapéu seletor para você ir para a Sonserina!  
- Eu não quero ir para a sonserina! – Divertia-se a loirinha.  
- É, ninguém é perfeito! – Debochava o garoto.  
- Caios...  
- O quê?  
- Você vai me esquecer não vai?  
- Hã? Claro que não! Você é minha namorada Dani!  
- Eu sinto isso... – Choramingou a menina separando-se do abraço se sentando. – Como se... Se você não fosse gostar mais de mim como gosta sabe?  
- Quanta bobagem! – Ralhara Caios visivelmente ofendido.  
- Caios... – A menina o fitava tristonha.  
- DANIELLE SEU IRMÃO VEIO TE BUSCAR! – O berro de Carter ecoava das escadas.  
- É melhor você ir agora. – O menino mandava chateado dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios da pequena. – Eu não vou parar de gostar de você e vou te provar isso te mandando uma carta todos os dias!

Danielle limpou uma grossa lágrima dos olhos abraçando fortemente o loirinho logo abandonando o quarto do mesmo, inteiramente suja de tinta. Caios fitou a porta se fechar atrás de sua namoradinha e logo dirigiu-se a um longo e relaxante banho.

O dia seguinte sua família em peso encontrava-se na plataforma 9 ¾ , Kevin e Sirius não paravam de azucrinar Stacy enquanto o pequeno Jay ao seu lado contava sobre os planos que tinha para aquele ano se tornar perfeito.

Enquanto seus pais endireitavam seu malão no trem, resolveu por dar uma olhada a sua volta, todos os pequeninos eram paparicados pelos pais. Enfiou ás mãos dentro dos bolsos fitando uma família diferente, todos trajavam negro menos a menininha de longos cabelos lisos e sedosos negros que batiam em sua cintura. Deveria ter a mesma idade de Danielle, mas era visivelmente mais bonita, parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana perfeitamente desenhada. Mal notou quando sua boca ressecou quando os olhinhos reluzentes castanhos esverdeados o fitaram em curiosidade.

Endireitou-se e sentiu sua mãe o abraçar firmemente, era como se tudo tivesse desaparecido menos aquela pequena bonequinha perfeita.

**_Final do FlashBack_**

Danielle jogou-se novamente em minha cama, dei uma desculpa sem graça indo apanhar a caixa de chocolates que havia escondido de Kevin. Quando retornei ao quarto ela ainda estava lá folheando o álbum de fotografias, certamente procurando alguma foto entre meu primeiro e segundo ano, não haviam fotos nossas.

Eu lembro quando mandei uma carta terminando nosso namorico, ela não me respondeu, mas eu havia explicado que havia me apaixonado a primeira vista por uma menininha que eu não sabia o nome, em meu segundo ano eu soube que aquela bonequinha de porcelana tratava-se de Anne Adhara e que ela era tão fria quanto uma pedra de gelo, isso não diminuiu meu amor platônico, mas me afastou por um ano de minha melhor amiga.

- Foi infantilidade nossa... – Manifestou-se a loira em minha cama me fazendo entregar-lhe a caixa de chocolate. – Ahá! Isso é que é maneira de se redimir pelo passado!  
- Se ficar debochada eu não te dou mais nenhum! – Retruquei arrogante.  
- Besta! – Dani sorria marota deliciando-se com MEUS chocolates. – Sabe... Nós não deveríamos ter ficado tanto tempo sem conversar...  
- Eu tinha vergonha de falar com você... – Confessei. – Talvez se não fosse Sirius e a brilhante idéia de jogarmos quadribol em sua casa jamais teríamos voltado a conversar.  
- A idéia não foi dele... – Dani sorria se jeito. – Pedi a ele e Kevin, bem... Em troca tive que dar a Sirius toda minha coleção de figurinhas dos Cannon's e para Kevin metade do carrinho de doce...  
- Uau! Isso eu não sabia! – Sorri orgulhoso puxando-a para se sentar em meu colo de frente para mim a abraçando com força. – Obrigado.  
- Bem... Eu via como você andava deprimido sabe? – Ela começava com o jeito sarcástico que aprendera comigo em anos de convivência. – Como sou uma pessoa de bom coração achei melhor te dar uma nova chance...

Não me agüentei a joguei de costas no colchão fazendo uma boa tortura de cócegas em sua barriga e cintura, Danielle se debatia e chorava de rir implorando que eu parasse. Como um bom sonserino a obedeci depois que ela implorou.

- Você é um idiota sabia?  
- E você me ama! – Declarei contente me jogando de costas no colchão, Danielle logo apanhara o álbum e sentara sobre minhas coxas, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados emoldurando sua face de maneira engraçada, parecia um leão.  
- OLHA! OLHA! – Exclamou pulando em cima de minhas coxas algo que me fez arregalar os olhos, afinal um pouco mais para cima e ela comprometeria meus futuros descendentes.  
- Dandan, você, hum... Poderia não pular aí em cima?  
- Oh! Desculpe! – Ela corava sem jeito logo debruçando sobre meu tórax me mostrando uma foto em especial no álbum. – Foi do dia em que fizemos ás pazes.

Na foto estávamos todos, o time de quadribol na casa dela... Eu com treze anos e Danielle com doze, se pensarmos bem não faz tanto tempo assim.

**_Flash Back_**

A imensa mansão O'Brian parecia mais animada do que nunca naquele verão, várias crianças corriam pelo campo de quadribol projetado por Jorge O'Brian, enquanto Carla O'Brian ralhava com o filho mais velho para que ele deixasse a irmãzinha se divertir na companhia dos amiguinhos o que resultou em uma boa careta de Digo.

- Oi... – a voz de Caios ecoava vacilante.  
- Oi. – Danielle corava fitando o loiro. – Como vai?  
- Erm... Bem.  
- Vai jogar no meu time não é? Eu não quero perder para o traste do Zabine!  
- Se você quiser eu jogo... – Ele sorria fracamente.  
- Eu quero. – A menina corava violentamente.

Caios sorriu bonito a abraçando com força, um abraço que prontamente fora retribuído, Danielle beijou-lhe a bochecha carinhosa e enfiou a face na dobra do pescoço do amigo que estava bem mais alto do que da ultima vez em que se abraçaram.

- Senti sua falta. – Confessou o loiro em seu ouvido.  
- Eu também. – Rira a garota. – Como vai com a Adhara? Algum progresso?  
- Bem... Como vai com o Sirius? Algum beijo?  
- Oh Caios que absurdo! – A menina se afastava arrancando gargalhadas do garoto.  
- Ele ainda não percebeu Dandan... – O loiro piscara maroto. – Na verdade, ele ainda acha que sou uma ameaça.  
- Pare de falar absurdos! Ele não gosta de mim!  
- Hum... Mas você gosta dele certo?  
- Se você contar isso para alguém sua descendência vai estar prejudicada!  
- CRIANÇAS VENHAM TIRAR UMA FOTO! – Carla O'Brian berrava animada fazendo Caios puxar Danielle pela mão e juntos correrem em direção a monarca.

**_Final do FlashBack_**

Danielle repousava ao meu lado adormecida, limitei em lhe acariciar a face risonho. Por Merlim! Eu jamais conseguiria sobreviver sem ela!

Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga, sempre foi MINHA MELHOR AMIGA!

Eu a amo incondicionalmente e a amarei para todo o sempre.

Puxei-a pela cintura colando meu corpo ao dela mordicando sua orelha, Danielle remexeu-se encaixando-se ao meu corpo, o dia já havia transformado-se em noite e o cansaço tomava conta de nosso ser. Cerrei meus olhos lentamente sentindo o sono me invadir, dormir ao lado de minha melhor amiga era como dormir ao lado de meu anjo da guarda.


End file.
